


I like the way your hand fits in mine.  (Adrienette)

by clslovegood47



Series: Miraculous Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien comes to terms with his feelings, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, adrienette - Freeform, hand holding, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clslovegood47/pseuds/clslovegood47
Summary: I asked my followers on Tumblr to pick a prompt and a side of the love-square. This work was originally posted on Tumblr.After accidentally learning about Marinette's crush on him, Adrien begins to rethink everything he thought he knew about love.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely readers! This was originally part of an ask game on Tumblr. (Over there my username is gryffindorcls.)

**Prompt:** I** like the way your hand fits in mine.**

**Ship:** **Adrienette **

When Nino accidentally told Adrien that Marinette had a crush on him, he didn’t believe it. He even laughed when his best friend begged him to keep it a secret. On multiple occasions, Marinette had told him that she just wanted to be his friend. Up until this point, Adrien believed that her heart belonged to Luka...not him.

Even though he tried to brush it away, the thought of her potential crush kept pushing its way to the forefront of his mind. There were even nights when it kept him awake. After two agonizing weeks, he finally decided that he needed to know the truth. Reluctantly, he asked Alya if there was any credibility to Nino’s claim. While she was not happy to hear that her boyfriend didn’t keep it a secret, she confirmed the legitimacy of Marinette’s feelings for him. Adrien was stunned. 

Unfortunately, knowing the truth did not help him sleep...or eat...or function. If anything, things got worse. 

Initially, he planned on letting Marinette down gently. He was in love with Ladybug! His heart belonged to his partner, and he couldn’t fathom being with anyone else. However, every time he sat down to plan what he was going to say, the right words never came. The thought of seeing tears in his classmate’s bluebell eyes broke him. The last thing he wanted to do was make her cry. The day he came to this conclusion was the day Adrien Agreste realized that he cared about Marinette Dupain-Cheng...a lot. He didn’t want to just be friends anymore.

Every day at school he would observe her from afar. She’d always been so jumpy around him. (He now knew that this was a byproduct of her crush.) While her nervous stammer was endearing at times, he wanted to observe her in her element. He always thought she was kind, talented, and selfless, but he slowly began to see that she was so much more. The longer he watched, the more he found himself falling for her.

He discovered that the phrase “everyday Ladybug” didn’t even begin to accurately describe Marinette. She was even more amazing than Ladybug. She was Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was a hero without the mask. She was an unstoppable force. Marinette didn’t need magic to make her incredible. 

When he looked at Ladybug, sometimes it was like being in the presence of something otherworldly. She was untouchable. While he knew it wasn’t her fault, there had been times he’d felt small and insignificant next to Ladybug. Marinette could make you feel like you were incredible, too. She made people feel like they belonged, and that was a superpower that no Miraculous could give to someone.

The day he fell in love with Ladybug, it had been like watching a supernova. It was fast, bright, and brilliant. Developing feelings for Marinette was different. It was like walking out of the shade and into the sunlight. It took time to feel its effects, but now that he’d embraced it, he never wanted it to stop. No...he wanted to bask in the warmth of her love forever.

Adrien’s mind soon turned into a battleground. He struggled with his lingering feelings for Ladybug as his affection for Marinette grew. It took several months, but over time he was finally able to see Ladybug in a new light. While he still loved her and cherished their friendship, he decided to stop pursuing her. After all, she was in love with someone else, and she only saw him as a friend. As difficult as it was to let Ladybug go, he found contentment in his decision to love Marinette. 

While his feelings for Marinette surprised him, they didn’t feel unfamiliar. Instead, they felt like treasures that had been buried deep inside his mind the day he met her. Learning about her crush simply gave him the map to find something that had been there all along. 

His feelings for Marinette weren’t a cheap replacement. They were stronger than his feelings for Ladybug. Marinette was someone he could get to know. There was no “secret identity” barrier that he was forbidden to cross. He could ask questions and get real answers. Adrien couldn’t wait to know everything about her. He soon found himself dreaming of a happy and fulfilling relationship with her.

Six months after Nino’s slip-up, he decided to ask out Marinette. He walked into school that morning with a nervous flurry of butterflies swirling around his gut. Even though Adrien was armed with the knowledge of Marinette’s crush, the fear of rejection still pounded against the confidence he’d built up after Plagg’s pep-talk the previous night.

He stopped in his tracks when he spotted Marinette sitting alone on a bench in the courtyard. It was unusual for her to be this early, and he was not expecting to see her until the start of class.

“What are you waiting for, kid?” Plagg whispered, poking his head out of the side of Adrien’s messenger bag.

“Shhhh! Someone might hear you!” he scolded while doing his best not to move his lips.

“She’s right there.”

“I need more time. I’ll talk to her when class starts.”

“No, you don’t. I’ve listened to ramble on and on about this nonsense for months. Go talk to her before I Cataclysm your homework.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Plagg grinned. “Watch me.”

“Fine,” Adrien huffed.

He took a deep breath and began walking towards Marinette. She was hunched over her sketchbook and appeared to be in deep concentration. She didn’t even lift her head when he sat down next to her.

He gripped the strap on his bag. “Good morning, Marinette.”

Her head shot up, and she almost fell off the bench. As a reflex, he leaned over and caught her by the waist. Marinette’s eyes grew wide as he gently propped her back up into a sitting position. His cheeks started to flush when the closeness of their bodies registered in his mind.

Adrien quickly removed his hands and put them in his lap. “I...uh...sorry. I just don’t want to see you get hurt. Umm...are you okay?”

“I...Yanks...I MEAN...yes I am. Thanks.” Her face turned bright red.

“ _ God, she’s adorable _ ,” he thought, “ _ It’s now or never...just ask her out. You can do it _ .”

Adrien scratched the back of his neck. “So, I wanted to ask you something.”

“Me?” She looked shocked.

“Yes, you.”

“O...okay. I’m listening.”

“Well, we’ve been friends for a while, right? I admire you a lot, and I think you’re really awesome. Umm...recently, I’ve been rethinking some things, and I realized that I kind of like you. No, not kind of...that’s stupid. I...uh...like you a lot. I think I’ve liked you since I met you, but I didn’t know what those feelings were at the time.”

“What?”

“I know...it sounds crazy, but...Marinette, I think I’m falling in love with you.”

She stared at the floor. “I...I...I thought you l-liked someone else. Last year you said something about a girl who you loved.”

He bit his lip. “No...I was wrong about my feelings for her.”

“Really?”

“I can’t stop thinking about you. You’re the only one I want to be with. So, if you’ll have me, I would love to take you out on a date.”

A dazzling smile spread across her face. “I would love to. I...I...IREALLYLIKEYOUTOO!”

He laughed as relief washed over him. “I know. I kind of found out about your crush, but it’s okay. I’m happy that I did because it helped me realize how much I admire you. I’ve always thought that you were amazing and sweet and kind.”

“But I’m a complete spaz around you.”

“You are more than your anxieties, Marinette. I’ve seen how you take charge during a crisis or how you selflessly help others. You have a beautiful heart, and no amount of stammering can take that away.”

Before she could answer, the warning bell rang. Marinette quickly put away her belongings, and before she was able to pick up her bag, Adrien grabbed it and slung it over his shoulder. 

“Oh,” she began, “you don’t have to.”

Adrien smiled. “I know, but I want to.”

“Okay. Well, t-thank you. I appreciate it.”

“I also kind of want to....well, it would be nice...ummm…would it be okay if we held hands?”

She reached out and took his hand, and he responded by lacing his fingers between hers. Feeling the warmth of her hand in his made him feel safe and loved. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. It felt right...no...it felt complete. Her hand was the missing piece of a puzzle he didn’t know needed to be solved. 

It was at this moment that Adrien knew that he made the right choice. Marinette was his other half. How could he have been so blind for so long? He mentally kicked himself for not taking the time to see her sooner. Now that he had her, he was never going to give her up. Adrien knew that a relationship with Marinette was something he needed to cherish and protect.

When they walked into the classroom hand-in-hand, several audible gasps sounded throughout the room. Chloe huffed as the pair walked past. Adrien decided to ignore the blonde heiress for the time being. Even though she was still his friend, he was not going to let her negativity ruin the joy he felt from Marinette’s closeness.

“Okay,” Alya said as they approached their seats, “what happened?”

“I finally asked out Marinette,” Adrien responded with a toothy grin.

“Thank GOD, dude,” Nino exclaimed, “I don’t think you know how much I’ve been wigging out the past few months. Alya was pretty mad when she found out that I told you.”

Marinette looked at Adrien. “Told you what? Wait, that’s how you found out about my crush!”

He squeezed her hand. “And like I said before...I’m so happy that he did. It helped me realize that something wonderful was right in front of me all along. You make me happy, Marinette. Please don’t be mad at Nino. I know it wasn’t the coolest of him to tell me, but it really was an accident. He started freaking out after he said something. He felt really bad, but honestly, it was the best thing that ever happened to me...because it led me to you.”

Nino hung his head. “Yeah, my bro is right. I’m real sorry, dudette. I’m not the best with my words sometimes.”

Marinette sighed and offered him a small smile. “It’s okay, Nino. I forgive you. Besides, Alya’s wrath is punishment enough. There’s no need for you to keep feeling bad about it.”

“That’s really cool of you. My bro is really lucky to have you in his life.”

Adrien looked at Marinette. “You got that right. I’m the luckiest person in the whole world right now.”

The final bell rang, and Marinette tried to leave his side and take her seat. However, Adrien found himself unable to release her hand.

Marinette turned to him. “Class is about to start. I’m going to need that had to write.”

He pouted. “I like the way your hand fits in mine. I want to keep holding it forever.”

She stood on her tip-toes and gently kissed his cheek. Without thinking, he let go of her hand and touched the side of his face where her lips had been only moments before.

“What was that for?” he asked, still in shock.

She giggled. “I wanted to give you something to tide you over until we could hold hands again.”

“How about lunchtime today?”

“I think I can squeeze you in.”

“OH. MY. GOD. That was brilliant. Girl...that was so smooth,” Alya said next to them while holding up her phone.

“Did you record that?” Marinette exclaimed.

Adrien looked at Alya and grinned. “Could you send me a copy?”

She gave him a thumbs-up. “You got it, Sunshine.”

Marinette groaned and banged her head on the table. “My boyfriend and my best friend are conspiring against me!”

His heart skipped a beat when Marinette called him her boyfriend. The word resonated throughout his mind and flooded his brain with pure bliss.

He leaned over and placed a feathery kiss on the top of her head. She looked up and smiled. Adrien knew that this was the start of something wonderful.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely readers! Part 1 was originally part of an ask game on Tumblr. (Over there my username is gryffindorcls.)
> 
> Part 2 was made for Lovesquare Fluff Week 2019.
> 
> Enjoy!

Marinette was floating high above the clouds, and she never wanted to come down. Honestly, she didn’t think she ever would. Within a matter of minutes, her entire life had changed for the better.

Adrien Agreste wanted to go on a date with her. With _HER_! And...he had told her that he was falling in love with her. She couldn’t believe it. Yet, here he was, holding her hand and looking at her like she was the center of his universe.

When the final bell rang, she attempted to let go of his hand and take her seat, but his grip tightened. “Class is about to start. I’m going to need that hand to write.”

He looked up at her with kitten eyes that rivaled Chat Noir’s. “I like the way your hand fits in mine. I want to keep holding it forever.”

The newness of the situation still made her feel nervous around Adrien, but the steadiness of his hand and the sincerity in his eyes gave her the courage to reach up and kiss him on the cheek. He immediately dropped her hand and touched the side of his face.

Adrien’s mouth was agape. “What was that for?”

His look of shock caused her to giggle. “I wanted to give you something to tide you over until we could hold hands again.”

He quirked his brow. “How about lunchtime today?”

“I think I can squeeze you in,” she teased playfully.

***

That day, Marinette found concentrating in class an impossible task. Instead of listening to the lecture, she found herself staring at Adrien’s bouncing, golden locks on multiple occasions. When the lunch bell rang, her notes were incomplete, but her heart felt full.

As she gathered her belongings and stuffed them into her backpack, Adrien hopped out of his seat and stood in front of her. Without saying a word, he slung her backpack over his shoulder and held out his hand.

When she took his hand, he shot her a dazzling smile. “Thank goodness...my hand felt empty all morning.”

She felt a firey blush creep up her neck and spread across her cheeks. Using her free hand, Marinette covered her face and groaned.

“You can’t just say stuff like that!” she mumbled through her fingers.

Adrien chuckled. “Why...whatever do you mean? I thought you liked me.”

She dropped her arm to her side. “That’s the problem! Just because you asked me out, it doesn’t mean that talking to you got any easier! Ugh...you probably think I’m super weird...and you’re going to rethink wanting to date me...and then…”

“Woah! Marinette! No...I would never do that! Okay, so your feelings for me make you a little nervous. That doesn’t make you any less kind, selfless, or brave. I’ve seen you do incredible things. That’s why I called you our ‘everyday Ladybug’ last year. You’re amazing without even trying, and that’s why I’ve started to fall in love with you. We’ll just take it slow. Trust me, I’m not that scary.”

“I know...it’s just...sometimes my mind starts running a million miles an hour, and I get all of these ideas. Alya tells me that I tend to overthink things, and she’s right.”

“Yes, but we need people whose mind works like yours.”

“You think so?”

He took her other hand in his. “Marinette, you are smart and creative. Those are only two of the reasons why I admire you. However, if you get nervous around me in the future, I will wait patiently by your side until you’re comfortable again. I will never let anything happen to you as long as you’re with me. All I want is for you to feel safe and loved. Okay?”

Hearing Adrien’s words made her insides melt. “Okay.”

“Now, where would you like to go to lunch?”

“Oh, umm...my parents are actually expecting me to come home for lunch. And everything happened so fast this morning...I didn’t have time to tell them anything before class started. D-did you maybe...uhh...want to come over? They’d be more than happy to have you.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to cause an inconvenience.”

Marinette shook her head and laughed. “Are you kidding? My parents _love_ feeding other people. They’re bakers. They always make plenty of food. Besides, Alya comes over all the time. There’s a chance that they’ll ask a lot of questions, but they like you. That and they’re _definitely_ going to find out that we’re dating sooner or later, so why not tell them today? If...umm...that’s okay with you.”

Adrien beamed. “Your parents are amazing, and I would love to eat lunch with your family. Let me just text my bodyguard and let him know where I’m going to be.”

He let go of one of her hands, fished his phone out of his pocket, and quickly typed out a message. Adrien then led her towards the classroom door and carefully guided her down the stairs. They walked hand in hand all the way to the bakery.

Sabine squealed upon seeing them walk through the door together. “Oh my goodness! Tom! Get out here! Come and see who our daughter brought home!”

Tom sauntered into the store and gasped. “Has my little girl finally brought home a boyfriend?”

Marinette hesitated, but a gentle hand squeeze from Adrien gave her a much-needed confidence boost. “Yes, papa.”

“What a joyous day! Come in, son! Come in! I hope you are hungry because my wife has prepared a wonderful meal. We are so happy to have you here!”

Adrien looked at Tom with wide eyes. “Really, sir? Wow...thank you! I’m very excited to be here.”

“Son, you are always welcome here. Our home is open to any friend...or _boyfriend_...of Marinette’s.”

“Thank you, Mr. Dupain.”

Tom turned to Marinette. “He’s very polite. You should keep him.”

Sabine walked over and stood next to her husband. “Alright kids, lunch won’t be ready for another half an hour. How about the two of you head up to Marinette’s room and relax for a bit? I’ll call you when it’s time to set the table.”

“Okay, maman.” Still holding his hand, Marinette took Adrien up to her room and guided him to her chaise.

Instead of sitting down, he let go of her hand, put their belongings on the floor, and took in his surroundings. “I’ve always loved your room. It’s so warm and inviting.”

“Really? It’s nothing like yours. You have so much cool stuff.”

“Yeah, but it doesn’t mean anything when you have no one to share any of that stuff with. Video games just aren’t as fun when you're always playing in single-player mode.”

“You know...we could...umm...fix that if you wanted.”

He knitted his brows. “What do you mean?”

Marinette bit her lip. “Well, the last time you were here, we played a game. We could play a few rounds of Ultimate Mecha Strike right now if you wanted to.”

“I would _love _to.”

“Oh, and maybe sometime you could join us for one of our family gaming sessions! My dad would love to have a new player in the group!”

“Wow...that sounds amazing! My dad would _never _sit down and play video games with me like that. Honestly, he doesn’t do much with me. He’s usually too busy, but that’s okay.” Adrien deflated and looked at the floor.

Seeing the sadness darken his features broke Marinette’s heart. “Hey...don’t worry about him. If you ever feel lonely, just call me. I’m always here to talk.”

Adrien’s face lit up. “You know...I might just take you up on that. Thanks, Marinette.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I _care _about you. If I didn’t, I probably wouldn’t have had a crush on you. Also, if we’re dating now, we’re going to be talking a whole lot more. Actually, we’ll probably be talking all the time.”

“I can’t wait.” He reached up and gingerly touched her cheek. “Is...is it okay if I do this?”

She took a moment to close her eyes and lean into his touch. “Mmmhmm...it feels nice.”

“Just let me know if you’re ever feeling uncomfortable.”

“Adrien, do you know how long I’ve waited to do stuff like hold your hand or cuddle?”

“Cuddle?”

Realizing what she said, Marinette once again felt her face turn red. “Uh...yeah, but only if you’re okay with doing that!”

He grinned and moved closer to her. “I wouldn’t mind trying that right now.”

“I...um...wow...okay.” She took a deep breath, calmed her nerves, rested her arms on his shoulders, and ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. “That’s fine with me, but only if I can kick your butt at Ultimate Mecha Strike at the same time!”

The sound he made in response sounded almost like a purr. “In your dreams, Princess!”

Marinette moved away as she was struck with a sense of familiarity. “Wait...did you just call me ‘Princess’?”

Adrien scratched the back of his head. “I...uhhh...yes?”

“Hmmm.”

“D-do you not like being called that?”

“No, it’s not that. It’s just, I can only think of one person who’s ever called me that, and…”

Marinette looked up at her new boyfriend. She’d spent a year and a half studying Adrien’s features; however, it suddenly felt as if she was looking at him for the very first time.

“His eyes are the same color as yours. People don’t realize it, but they are,” she noted absentmindedly.

Adrien’s eyes darted around the room. “I...uh...and who might you be talking about?”

“_Chat talks the same way, too_,” a voice echoed inside her mind.

Marinette quickly brushed the idea away and shook her head. “No. I’m sorry. You know what? Never mind…it’s stupid. Let’s just play the game.”

Adrien’s body appeared to visibly relax after hearing her last statement. “Okay, yes...sounds great!”

Once again, Marinette buried any lingering thoughts regarding her partner and turned her attention towards setting up Ultimate Mecha Strike on her computer. However, before the game had the chance to load, an Akuma alert popped up on her phone.

Marinette groaned. “Ugh...no! Not today.”

“Hey...um,” Adrien began, “I need to go. My dad expects me to go home whenever there’s an Akuma attack.”

“Oh, really? Well, I guess that explains why I never see you during one.”

“Uh...yeah. So, I’ll just get going. My bodyguard is probably already waiting for me outside.” He walked up to Marinette and kissed her on the cheek. “Please stay safe, and if this clears up...maybe we can hang out again later? Or I could call...I’d really like to hear what suggestions you have for our first date.”

Marinette’s breath hitched. “D-date?”

“Yeah...that’s what couples do. They go on dates and spend time with each other.”

“I...umm...grounds sate. I MEAN! Sounds great!”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. “I’ll see you later, Marinette.”

“Bye!” She waved as she watched him open the hatch and disappear into the room below.

Once he was gone, Tikki zipped into view. “Marinette! You need to transform! Chat Noir is probably already there.”

“You’re right...Tikki, SPOTS ON!” Marinette threw her head back and allowed her transformation to wash over her.

She then climbed onto her balcony and unsheathed her yo-yo.

“Ladybug?” Chat’s stunned voice asked breathlessly, “No...it can’t...that’s not...I just...why are you coming out of Marinette’s room?”

She froze. “Good afternoon, Chat Noir! I was just...ummm…I think the better question is why are _you_ on Marinette’s balcony?”

“Okay...fine. Don’t answer, but I’ll have you know that I was visiting my girlfriend who lives close by, and I transformed in an alleyway behind near her house. I was just making my way across the rooftops to meet you at the Akuma battle,” he paused before continuing, “However, I was definitely _not _expecting _my lady _and _my princess_ to be the same person.”

“Yes, well, you see...WAIT.” She narrowed her eyes at him, “What did you just say?”

Chat shifted his grip on his baton. “I...uhh...called you my Princess, and right now I’m just hoping that this won’t lead to our first fight as a couple.”

“Adrien?”

“Umm...yes?”

“Oh my God...OH MY GOD...It _is _you. I thought I was going crazy. Ohmygod...I’m dating _Chat Noir_!”

“Ummm...also yes?”

Ladybug groaned. “I can’t believe this. Why was I ever nervous around you? You are a pun-loving _dork_...a loyal, brave, and kind dork, but a dork, nonetheless.”

Chat’s ears drooped. “I guess you’ll probably want to break up then huh?”

“What? No...where did you get an idea like that?”

“You don’t like my puns.”

“No, I don’t like your timing...just like your timing for this conversation. Not good, _Chaton_. You probably should have waited until after we defeated the rampaging Akuma. You’re so lucky that I love you.”

He perked up. “You still love me?”

“Of course, you silly cat! I’ve always loved you. True, we have a lot to talk about, but it’s definitely going to make sneaking away for Akuma battles much easier. I was hoping to keep this a secret, but I guess it we’ll just have to figure it out. We’ll have to keep this a secret from Master Fu though.”

“Yeah...we wouldn’t want him to take...WAIT...hold on. Am I the boy you were in love with?”

Ladybug bit her lip. “Yeah. If it wasn’t for...well...you, I would have fallen for...um...you ages ago. I’m so sorry for breaking your heart so many times.”

Chat sheathed his baton, ran to her, scooped her up in his arms, and twirled her around. “No. Don’t be sorry. That’s amazing. _You’re _amazing. All of this is amazing. I can’t believe that I moved on from the girl of my dreams only to fall in love with the girl of my dreams again, and to top it off, she’s loved me all along! How did I get so lucky?”

“_Chaton_, as much as I love being in your arms and having this conversation with you, I wasn’t joking about the whole terrible timing thing. We really should uhh...you know…”

“Oh, right. Yeah. We’re the ‘saviors of Paris’. We should probably get on with that whole Akuma thing.” He gently set her on the ground.

She beamed. “Alright...shall we?”

“We shall, _my lady_...oh, wait...one more thing!”

“Yes, Chat?”

“When we’re done can we try that whole cuddling thing? It seems like it would be a step up from hand-holding.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Only if we can defeat this Akuma before _my mom calls us downstairs to set the table_. We only have like 20 minutes before that happens.”

Chat extended his baton. “Okay...I get it. Work now, cuddle later.”

“Thank you, and...yes, kitty, there will be lots of cuddles.”

“Sounds _paw-sitively purr-fect_, my lady. I’m ready whenever you are.”

Ladybug shook her head and laughed. “Let’s get this done...together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
